


'Twas the night before Troll-Human-12 Perigee-Xmas-Hannuka-Amalgamation

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Snow, Winter, bonus guess star: dave's pesterlog, it's all just jade, the title barely has anything to do with this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: Jade admires the winter night sky on the new Earth-I know, bland summary is bland, I'm no good at them just read the fic, please





	

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift to carrot-goggles on Tumblr  
> Merry Christmas!

Glistening snow filled the landscapes of the new world, bare trees wore icy white decorations like an idealystic winter wonderland. Fluffy white ears and swishing tail would've blended into the scenery if not for their owner's bright green warm attire and inky hair that mirrored the night sky.  
  
Jade's huddled form made a dip in the fresh snow covered ground, her eyes looking over the vast darkness above. With flakes stuck in her hair and thousands of stars sparkling in the reflection of her glasses the canine-like girl looked serene. Not unlike her aspect perhaps.  
  
It wasn't uncommon for Jade to watch the planet or the universe. She couldn't help but stare and guard over it with fondness like a... well like a mother, she supposed. It was probably something that Space players felt.  
  
As much as it was a team effort and pretty much everyone had some part in it Jade still had the feeling that this new universe was somewhat her creation. It was natural to feel resposible for the world. Watching it grow and develope was just something she enjoyed. At least that's how she excused herself.  
  
Not like Jade didn't like this but she liked doing it alone. She was glad that what the other Calliope said to her about being lonely didn't really come true; her friends were always there for her and she immensly loved the time spent with all of them. However, sometimes it felt nice to just be alone with her thoughts and space.  
  
The gentle soundless atmosphere was interrupted. Jade's doggy ears twitched at the sound of a notification from Pesterchum. As any sensible young girl she always had at least five computers on her person for occasions like this.  
  
**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering  gardenGnostic [GG] \--**  
  
TG: yo jade  
GG: hi dave :)  
TG: woah and she answeres  
TG: i thought youre just gonna ignore me and brood alone in your batcave and angst through the stratosphere where no batman has angsted before  
TG: only youre a dog  
TG: and a girl  
TG: and youre missing out on motherfucking alfred  
TG: would have to search the entirety of butler island to find a kickass butler like him and you still wouldnt get served half as well  
GG: :/  
GG: is that how you see me dave? as lonely and sad comicbook billionair?  
TG: nah  
GG: ...?  
TG: im starting to figure out that fucking off into the wild for some quality you time with citisen number 1 including you yourself and you is something you harlenglishes do  
TG: also maybe some doggy stuff have something to do with it  
TG: i can respect that dude  
GG: hehehe  
GG: i couldn't have put it any better myself 8)  
GG: but why did you message me?  
TG: just checking on you and also telling you off for not being asleep yet  
GG: :O  
TG: tomorrow is the huge clusterfuck off troll-human winter celebrations and that requires shut eye  
TG: were gonna be so deep and up in this bitch we wont even know what traditions should we grace our dead ancestors with  
TG: not like i know any up until the meteor i knew shit about how to celebrate christmas and hannuka and i still dont really know  
TG: you should ask rose whats what she actually had done a hannuka before or whatevs  
GG: :(  
TG: what  
GG: you didn't celebrate anything in the winter back on old earth ? :(  
TG: bro never bothered with it  
GG: what about other holidays?  
TG: there are more shit besides my bday  
GG: D:  
TG: ...anyway  
TG: would you look at that karkat conviniently needs me for some shit  
GG: ;)  
TG: dont you fucking start  
GG: hehehe alright  
TG: dont stay out too late  
GG: goodnight dave! :B  
TG: night  
  
**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]** \--  
  
Fluffy ears calmly flattened as Jade closed up Pesterchum. It was rather late and tomorrow was going to be a big day in festivities.  
  
The thought of spending a whole day with all of her friends was able to plaster a toothy smile on her face. Decorating with Rose and Kanaya, helping out Jane and her dad in the kitchen, John, Jake and Karkat competing on who gets to choose a movie, gifts and laughter going all around...

Grass green eye took one last look at the glowing night sky - and unwillingly she howled at the moon - Jade stood up from the small snow-crater her body created and dusted off her skirt from sparkling white powder. It casceded in the air in a glistening flurry then faded into the nothingness. The girl took off from the ground with eas and flew home to sleep, long hair and tail trailing behind her.


End file.
